


Bouncer

by pikachuch1mchar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Local bouncer becomes boys friend and parental figure, Not really though., Well if you dont want to know where Yuki stands I guess its spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10014797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: On a freezing winter day, a bouncer takes pity on Yuki, who seems to be freezing outside.They become quick friends and talking buddies, even through times when no one really wants to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing about Yuki?  
> ...  
> Nah.
> 
> Anyways I thought it would be funny if Yuki became friends with a bouncer.
> 
> Also Im kind of concerned because although I havent played the game yet, it doesnt seem like his parents are too concerned with their kid coming home with scrapes almost everywhere let alone getting to the bottom of it.
> 
> So with that in mind wouldnt it be funny if a bouncer became Yuki's stand in parental figure.

Yuki shivered as the muffled music seemed to be trying to escape the building behind him. It was way colder than he was used to, yet here he was, trying to pick up whatever traces of music he could from outside the club. He crossed his arms in hopes that maybe folding in on himself would somehow make him warmer. Just so he could stay and listen a little longer. It... wasnt working, but he was determined!

A few minutes passed, Yuki still focusing on whatever was salvageable of the music, when an intimidating man called to him.

"What the hell are you doing out here, kid? Its freezing."

Yuki turned his attention to the man. He was tall, and the way he was dressed was different than the people who went in or out of the club, or hell, the people in the area in general. Unfortunately, Yuki had frozen up mentally. There was an awkward pause before the man addressed him again.

"Kid?"

"Oh uh, I-I- Im just trying to hear the music."

"And you cant do that inside?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Im underaged..." Yuki said. Kind of strange that the man had been calling him 'kid' and hadnt guessed that yet, he thought to himself. The man seemed to stare piercingly, almost in to Yuki before smiling toothily.

"Course, y'can see it in your face!" The man looked side to side before continuing in a hushed tone. "Listen, its cold as balls out here, so you can either go home or I'll let you inside as long as you stick close. You could probably hear better in there anyways."

Yuki weighed the options, pretty quickly in fact. Of course he wanted to go inside, but there was a slight problem. "Wont the bouncer kick me out?"

The man chuckled quietly. "Kid, I **am** the bouncer." He motioned for Yuki to follow him. "Now hurry up, I dont have all day."

Of course Yuki took the offer. 

Actually being on the inside of the club was almost overwhelming. It smelled strange, like sweat and alcohol, even some smoke despite the no smoking sign hanging in the window. Even though he and the bouncer were to be on the outside of everything, he could hear the music much better now. No wonder it could even be heard outside, he thought. His sneakers seemed to pulsate with the sound.

"Wow," He said quietly, surprised that he could barely hear himself.

"What was that kid?" The bouncer projected.

"Is this what its really like in here?" Yuki was still taking in the place with a look of awe. A look that was absolutely priceless to the bouncer, it seemed.

"Well, your in here, arentcha?" 

Yuki started to laugh a small bit. He guessed we was.

The night went on with Yuki simply absorbing the atmosphere and the bouncer doing his job.

~~

Months passed of this routine, Yuki coming to memorize when the bouncer was on duty, and the bouncer coming to expect Yuki. They would chat about small things mostly in between the bouncer checking people to see if they could go in. Small talk, but over time it was a nice bond. It was strange friendship, they knew all sorts of things about eachother, life details and all, but in that span of time they never exchanged names. The bouncer still addressed Yuki as 'kid', and Yuki had taken to calling him sir.

Of course, over these months, came the new school year, and Yuki seemed to collect bruises and scrapes all over himself.

"Kid, what the hells been going on lately? Have you been getting in fights or something?" The bouncer asked, clearly concerned.

"N-no, n-nothing li-like that..." Yuki seemed quiet even when shouting over the noise. The bouncer at least wanted to make sure the kid was safe in some way/

"Your parents trying to do anything about this?"

"Not re-really, I-I dont think theyve noticed yet."

"If anyones ganging up on you, tell me kid. I'll beat em to high hell." Judging by Yukis somewhat bewildered look, the bouncer had hit the nail on the head. "If they come follow you over here you can bet that I'll do it too." Yuki began to wear a sort of melancholy grin at that.

"Th-thanks, sir."

It didnt seem like he had made Yuki feel completely safe, he was sure that Yuki at least knew someone was on his side.

~~

It was a very long time before Yukis injuries started fading and he stopped getting new ones.

"Well, someones lookin a rank up from hot mess today, what happened?" The bouncer greeted as Yuki walked in and took a usual space beside the bouncer. He seemed to be back to his chipper self, although, was it just him or was the kid sporting some pretty heavy eye bags...?

Well, nevermind. At least it wasnt black eyes.

Yuki had a wide smile on his face when he responded. "Have you heard of the Phantom Thieves?"

The bouncer's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Cant say I have."

"They saved me, sir! You see, theyre these people who..."

Yuki spent the rest of the night rambling about the Phantom Thieves, how they saved him, what they did, what they stood for; while the bouncer listened while doing his work. 

Honestly, he was just glad the kid was safe.


End file.
